You Got it
by punette101
Summary: *before was titled Camp Rock* Miley and Lily audition to go to a music camp. Lily gets accepted, Miley thinks she won't. The Jonas Brothers are running this camp. It's really a not a camp. It's to know if you have what it takes.
1. yes?

**I know people use this too much. But I had an idea for it. And I wanted to try it. So here it is…. Oh and note that Miley isn't Hannah Montana here. She's Just Miley Stewart. Jonas Brothers will be here also of course. No sure about Oliver though. **

Miley was sitting in her room reading when one of her friends Lily Truscott came running through the door.

"Miley!!" yelled Lily

"Yeah?" Miley questioned

"Guess what?" asked Lily

"What?"

"You know how all of us made audition tapes or a CD if you sing for Camp Rock. Right?" started Lily "You know I made a dancing video since I hate singing. Well-"

"Yeah."

"I GOT ACCEPTED!!" yelled Lily

"Oh my gosh Lily that's amazing!!"

"Yeah and guess what else. Since they didn't give much info. Guess which band is there." said Lily

"Which one?" Miley questioned

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Lily shrieked

"WOW!"

"I know. I love them. Especially Joe!"

"Yeah. I can tell."

"Shut up Miley. I know you like Nick."

"Well yeah."

"See!" Lily yelled

"But I don't even think I'll see him."

"Why not?" questioned Lily

"Cuz' I doubt that I'll be accepted." said Miley sadly

"Miley you have an amazing voice. You can play the guitar and you write your own songs. You can play almost any interment. Miley you will get accepted." said Lily reassuringly

"Thanks Lily. You're the best. I really hope I get accepted." said Miley

"Don't worry. You will." said Lily

Jonas Brothers……………

"Dude how many more tapes?" asked Joe

"Just about 20 more." said Kevin

"How man more can we accept?" questioned Nick

"About 5 more." said Kevin

"And that's it?" asked Joe

"Yup. That's it. We have to finish it today. Camp starts in 3 weeks. And we have to get this delivered by the end of the week. So then they have to get ready." said Nick

"Ok then." said Joe "I can't wait till camp starts. There are a few cute girls. Especially that blonde one. Her name is Lily? Lily Truscott. Dudes she really cute."

"Joe she's about 1 or 2 years younger than you." said Kevin

"So. She's cute." said Joe

"Okay then. Let's get started so we can go and rest." said Nick

"Okay then." Joe and Kevin replied

They listened and watched about 18 tapes in about 1 hour. Some people had long auditions. They were so happy that they only needed one more person to accept and only 1 more audition tape left.

The first 4 were really good. Out of the 20 tapes. But after that it was horrible. They couldn't believe their ears. The 19th one was wow. They couldn't believe it. They were. They didn't even want to see it after the first 15 seconds. It was. AHHHHH.

They prayed that the last one would be good. Hopefully to make their day. It was a CD. They didn't really have many people have a CD. I guess since they hoped it would be a cute guy band or cute girl band they would look nice. Hopefully this last person would be good.

"Okay guys last one." said Kevin

"FINALLY!" yelled Joe

"I hope this person will be good. If she is. She'll make my day." said Nick

"Seriously." said Joe and Kevin

"Ready?" asked Kevin

"Ready." said Nick and Joe

Kevin pushed play. After a few seconds a girls voice came on.

"Hi my name is Miley Stewart. I'm 15 years old and I would like to be auditioning for Camp Rock. I will be singing a song called 'The Greatest Love of All' by Whitney Huston." the voice said and soon you could hear a guitar strumming then she started to sing.

_I believe that children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be  
And so I learned to depend on me

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

I believe that children ARE our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I'll live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all  
Inside of me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all

And if by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love

The last note she held out strong.

"Thank you. I hoped you liked it. And I hope you pick me. If you don't I understand completely. Thank you." said Miley

Kevin turned the tape off.

"That was amazing!" said Joe and Kevin

"That is amazing. She has a strong voice." said Nick

"She is automatically on the list.' said Kevin

"Oh yeah she is." said Joe

"Of course she is." said Nick "I never heard such a voice like that."

"We finally finished the audition tapes." said Kevin

"Yup." said Nick and Joe

"When we get home I'm going to sleep!" yelled Joe

"Yup." said Nick and Kevin

**Okay so what do you think? I know it's not much but I'm still working on it. I hope you like it. I might post up another chapter today or tomorrow.**

Love,  
punette101


	2. accepted?

**I changed my mind about the band. DON'T WORRY IT'S STILL THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT THEY'RE NOT FAMOUS! Ok? **

The same day Nick, Joe and Kevin**(STILL JONAS BROTHERS BUT NOT FAMOUS!!)** had told their parents who would be the last 5. They got the application and mailed it the next day. Nick, Joe and Kevin all knew that they would have a good camp.

**A few days later….**

Miley and Lily were on the couch watching She's the Man when Robby Ray Miley's dad had just came through the door with the mail in his hands. He looked through the mail when he came across a certain envelope.

"Miley." said Robby Ray

"Yeah dad?" asked Miley from the couch

"You've got mail." said Robby Ray

"Really?" questioned Miley "Who from?"

"Look for yourself." he said

Roby Ray walked over to Miley and Lily and handed her the envelope flipped over where it didn't show the name. Miley flipped it over and her eyes grew big. It was mail from Camp Rock!  
**  
Miley's point of view………**

"Lily. Is this what I think it is." I asked

"Oh I think you think right." said Lily

I started opening the letter. But as soon as I took the paper out I stopped.

"Lily what if they're just telling me that I didn't get accepted?" I asked franticly

"Miley, Miley, calm down. You're going to make it. Don't worry. Believe in yourself." said Lily

"I don't know. Lily can you read it please." I asked

"Miley you should." said Lily

"Please. I'm too scared."

"Fine." said Lily

Lily read the letter. With a big smile on her face as/after she read it.

"What Lily? I didn't make it did I?" I shrieked

"Read it yourself." said Lily

I took the letter from Lily slowly. Scared to what it might say. My eyes went big as I read it.

** Congratulations!  
You've been accept to Camp Rock! You have amazing  
And we can't wait to see you in person! We hope to see you soon!  
Camp starts June 10,2008 to August 29, 2008. Get ready for a summer of  
fun! Make sure you pack enough. You'll have a blast here!**

Love,  
**Members of Camp Rock  
**  
"Oh my gosh!!" I yelled

I can't believe it. Me Miley Stewart made it to Camp Rock!! I'm so happy. Right now me and Lily are jumping up and down.

"I told you Miley!" shrieked Lily

"Thanks Lily."

"No problem. Anything for my best friend. Now Let's get you packing. For the whole summer. We only have a week for you to pack." said Lily

"Ok." I said

Wow. I can't believe it!!

**1 week later………..**

Today I'm going to Camp Rock with my best friend Lily Truscott. I'm so excited. We'll be gone the whole summer which I'll miss my dad and brother so much. Right now we are on the road. It's My dad, Heather Lily's mom, Jackson, Lily and I in the car.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours we got to Camp Rock. Lily was getting a talk from her mother as I was getting a talk from my dad.

"Now Miley you be careful. I know there will be many boys so I trust you." my dad said

"Yes dad."

"Ok now. You be careful and safe. I'll miss you, love you Miles." said my dad

"Ok I will. Miss and love you too dad." I replied hugging him

"Bye Miles. Miss and Love you." said Jackson

"Bye Jackson. Miss and Love you too." I told him and hugged him goodbye

As I finished saying goodbye so was Lily. We both waved to My dad, Heather and Jackson.

"I can't believe were here!" shrieked Lily

"Me neither. Me neither." I replied as we walked through the grounds of Camp Rock.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I know it's short but I'm very stressed out and stuff. I just finished Testing and so many things are going on in different places. Good and bad. So I'll update as soon as possible.**

Love,  
punette101


	3. First Day

**Miley's Point of View..  
**  
Here we are at Camp Rock. I still can't believe I'm here! It feels like it's a dream. A dream come true. Luckily Lily and I are in the same room. There was only about 50 people allowed at Camp Rock and 3 people per room. The other girl was on her bed. She turned around and it was Kelsey! Our old time friend. That's good we all have space. Lily and I put our stuff inside our room 24.

"Hey want to explore Camp Rock?" I asked Lily and Kelsey's

"Of course!" they said

We walk around making sure we wouldn't get lost. Especially sine we have to meet up with everyone in about an hour in a half. Camp Rock is really big. But I really like it so far. **(Imagine Camp Rock like the one in the movie.)** After a while of looking around we decided to go back to make sure we didn't get lost and to look for the place.

We sat down already so that we could hear what was going on. After about 10-15 minutes people started coming. In another 10 minutes there was 3 boys running on stage.

2 of the boys were carrying guitars they ran up the stage introducing themselves. The curly on was Nick who had a guitar, the one who had no guitar was Joe, and the other who had the guitar was Kevin. They call themselves the Jonas Brothers. Nick was really cute and I could tell that Lily had her eye on Joe, AN Kelsey had her eye on Kevin.

They played a song called Play My Music. They wrote the song. The Jonas Brothers are really talented. I wonder why they aren't famous. They told us they would be training us and at the end we will have a concert showing them how much we learned. We also have a big competition against other Camps.

They split it into 3 groups. Kevin has experienced guitarists also to teach them dance moves with it with also back up vocals, Joe has singers and dancers, and Nick has guitars and people who play other interments. So I might go to Kevin and Joe. Maybe Nick.

"I hope you guys enjoy Camp Rock. We'll see you in 2 days. We're letting you settle in then start everything." said Nick, Joe and Kevin "Have fun exploring try not to get hurt or lost!"

After that we all left to explore and to look for the cafeteria

"Oh my gosh!!" shrieked Lily and Kelsey

"Joe is so HOT!" said Lily

"So is Kevin." said Kelsey.

"Nick is really cute!" I said "Who are you guys going to?"

"Since I dance and kind of sing I'm going to Joe!!" said Lily

"Kevin since I know a lot of guitar and I don't really like singing." said Kelsey

"Who should I go to?" I asked " I know a lot of guitar but I like singing and dancing."

"I don't know." they said

"Should I ask them?" I wondered

"Yeah! Go they're right there." said Lily as we walked into the cafeteria

"I don't know if I should." I said

"Come on! We'll go with you." said Kelsey

"Ok. Fine."

We walked over to Nick, Joe and Kevin. I was so scared.

"Um excuse me." I said

"Yeah?" they answered

"I have a question about the groups."

"What is it?" wondered Kevin

"I'm not sure which one I should be in."

"What do you do?" asked Joe

"I'm already a experienced guitar player-." I started

"Then your with me." said Kevin

"That's not all of it." I said

"Oh." they answered

"I sing, I dance and play many other interments like guitar of course, drums, piano, some brass and woodwind interments."

"Oh. Wow." they said

"Yeah I don't know where to go though."

"Hmm." they said

"That's tough." said Joe

"I think you can go to my group. But you can go to Joe for dance lessons." said Nick

"Okay thank you." I said

"No problem." they said

"Oh and I can tell you guys are scared. Don't worry because we won't actually hear you till the end. We want to be surprised. But if need help then you can ask." said Nick

"Ok thank you. See you guys around." we said

"Bye!" they said.

**OK! I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a month. There was so much happening. We had finals all the 8th grade stuff. A lot of homework and projects. I just graduated Wednesday June 11 2008. I had a dance after. Then my sister graduated Saturday June 14 2008 from high school. So yeah. I'll start updating****more since I'm finally on summer break!**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	4. Starting and A few weeks later

**A few days later….**

Miley, Lily and Kelsey were very excited to finally start the camp. Because since they wanted everyone to settle in. They also got to work with all of their crushes. They were glad that Nick, Joe and Kevin didn't have to hear them yet. For the past few days they've been working really hard. They all already knew what they were going to do.

Kelsey was going to play her guitar, Lily was going to dance, and Miley is going to sing one of her songs. Even though the finals weren't until another 3 weeks they wanted to be ready.

All of their family and friends were going to be there. Well not all. If they all were there would be no more room. Miley's mom and Aunt Dolly will try and make it.**(Here Miley's mom is still alive but is visiting in Tennessee.)**

"Finally after 5 days we can finally have our classes." said Kelsey

"Oh yeah!" said Miley and Lily

"I'm really glad they don't have to hear us." said Miley

"Seriously." said Lily and Kelsey

"Are you going to Joe's class first Miley?" asked Lily

"Yeah. I guess so." said Miley "Since Nick's class is in 2 hours."

"And we all have to learn dance anyway. Remember we have a final dance." said Kelsey

"Yeah your right." said Lily "Let's go."

They all walked to a big room where the dance class was. It wasn't really full yet because they came half an hour early. But soon started to fill up. After a few minutes Joe came inside.

"Hello everyone." said Joe

"Hi." everyone responded

"We are going to start dancing today. But we have to go outside because there is way too many people." said Joe

They all went outside and waited for Joe to come out with music.

"Ok you guys." said Joe as we walked outside "We are going to start a little simple."

They did many dance steps. Since Joe thought they caught up so fast that he went harder moves on them. In the end some of them were probably professionals.

"That was a great work out!" said Miley

"Yeah it was." responded Lily and Kelsey

"Oh no!" said Miley

"What?" asked Kelsey

"I have to be in Nick's class in 10 minutes!"

"Hurry then. The cabin is a 15 minute walk from here!" said Lily "And you have to get your things from the cabin which is a 5 minute walk from here.

"Not if I run!" said Miley

With that she ran.

"She's defiantly going to make it." said Kelsey

"Oh yeah. Especially when she's in a hurry. She doesn't always like to be late." laughed Lily

They both laughed and were on their way to their cabin. In a matter of minutes Miley was there with 2 minutes to spare.

"Now that was also a nice work out." Miley said to herself.

Miley opened the door to see that there was about 20 people in the room. Including Amber Addison.

"Oh look. It's Stinky Stewart. What are you doing here?" asked Amber

"To sing and play." said Miley

"Whatever. You can't sing." said Amber

"Hm. I thought so."

Miley was silent. Maybe this was a joke? Then Nick came out with his guitar.

"Ok everyone. Please pick up a sheet of music and find a stand also find somewhere to sit." said Nick

They all got everything and were quickly ready. Nick started out basic with people who wanted learn. Everything to Miley was really simple. But she didn't want to complain.

**2 weeks later…**

Only 1 week till they had the Final Jam. They were getting nervous and excited.

Miley's mom would also be flying home from Tennessee after a month. She begged her to come and see her perform. Her mom was so happy that she made it to Camp Rock. She knew that she had a strong voice. And she couldn't wait till her performance. Her dad and bother would be picking her up from the airport. They would visit right after.

Everyone was out in the front because Nick, Joe and Kevin were going to play a new song for everyone. Nick, Joe and Kevin got very close to everyone at Camp Rock. They were all a big family. Miley, Lily, and Kelsey made many new friends. Such as Bridget, Sarah, Melissa, Jasmine, Jessica, Kaye, Amy, Ryan, Scott, Cedric and many, many more. They were always there for each other. So was Nick, Joe and Kevin. They are always their for them. For everyone. Since there is no adult to talk to or for advice they go to each other.

Nick, Joe and Kevin were singing Play My Music

_Music  
It's turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long_

_Yeah_

When they finished everyone clapped.

"That was awesome!" shrieked Miley

"Yeah it was!" replied Lily and Kelsey

"Come on you guys Let's go and congratulate them." said Miley

They went up to Nick, Joe and Kevin. They talked about their music and such. Really out of all the people at Camp Rock Miley, Lily and Kelsey were the closest to Nick, Joe and Kevin. As they were talking they heard sirens not too far from Camp.

"I wonder what happened?' questioned Kevin

"Same here." said everyone

After a few minutes a police cop came and told everyone to sit down. They all did as they were told. After a while another police cop came and told them what was going on.

"Well I can't tell you guys. Because I don't really know what's happening. You can barley see the roads." said the officer

Another officer came up to him and told him what was happening. His eyes went wide. After he told him what happened he went back up and said

"Can Miley Stewart come up."


	5. No!

**Making sure it's clear. They still have ONE more week till Final Jam. Instead of a few weeks because it started June 10 it's July 31. Because camp ends August 21.**

_They went up to Nick, Joe and Kevin. They talked about their music and such. Really out of all the people at Camp Rock Miley, Lily and Kelsey were the closest to Nick, Joe and Kevin. As they were talking they heard sirens not too far from Camp._

_I wonder what happened?' questioned Kevin_

_"Same here." said everyone_

_After a few minutes a police cop came and told everyone to sit down. They all did as they were told. After a while another police cop came and told them what was going on._

_"Well I can't tell you guys. Because I don't really know what's happening. You can barley see the roads." said the officer_

_Another officer came up to him and told him what was happening. His eyes went wide. After he told him what happened he went back up and said_

_"Can Miley Stewart come up?"_

* * *

**Miley's point of view…**

My heart was pumping. I'm really scared I don't know what's going on. I'm scared to find out. I slowly walked up the stage. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The officers are looking at me sympathetically. After what seemed forever I finally reached them.

"Hi Miley. I'm Officer Ken and this is Officer Dan." said officer Ken

"Hi." I said worriedly

"Well I know you're really scared." said Officer Ken

"But we have only one good news. The rest is bad." said Dan

"What do you want to hear first?" asked Ken

"Good news first." I said

"Well the good news is part of bad news." said Ken

"Okay then." I said

"Well your dad and brother got in a serious car crash. Your brother is okay." said Dan

"So the bad news?" I asked

"Your dad died instantly." said Ken

"NO!!" I yelled

I knew everyone heard what happened because I heard gasps. I saw that Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey start to walk to her.

"And there is more bad news." said Ken

"What?" I wondered teary-eyed

"There was a plane crash today. And your family was in it." said Dan "There was a lot of people with pictures and letters for you. About 10."

More gasps. And as soon as that was said I collapsed. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Kelsey were there in a heartbeat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I shrieked

"So your dad and brother was on your way to tell you since they couldn't contact you." said Dan

"I'm very sorry for your losses." said Ken

"We need you to identify all of them please." said Dan

I just nodded because I couldn't speak. I just cried and cried. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Kelsey were holding me tight. Not speaking. Because they won't know what to say. They know they can't say 'Everything's going to be alright.' Because they know it won't be. I have no more family left probably. I looked up to see everyone looking at me sympathetically. Some even had tears in their eyes. Lily and Kelsey too. Because they knew I was close to all my family and that they were close to some of my family too.

"Is it okay if you can identify them now?" asked Dan "You don't have to. Nod once no. Nod twice yes."

I nodded twice. I tried standing up but I just fell right back down. But I was caught by my friends. I looked to Dan and Ken then looked at my friends. Hoping that they would understand that if they could come. Because I'm still too shocked to talk. They didn't understand because they look confused. But then Lily understood.

"She's asking is it's okay if we go with her." said Lily and I was nodding that she was right

"Yes of course." said Dan

My friends helped to the police van. Since it was bigger to fit all of us. I knew everyone was still looking at me. I even saw Amber giving me a sympathetic look. It took us 10 minutes to get to the hospital. I was still crying as my friends still held me tight.

They led me to the room with all the bodies of the plane crash. They put aside the ones they thought were mine because of the letters and pictures. I looked at all of them. There was Aunt Pearl, Uncle Earl, Luanne, Aunt Betsy, Uncle Pat, Luke, Jenny, Francis, Aunt Dolly and last was mom.(Some I made up) I cried even harder. All of my family was dead. It was because of my. I was so stupid to ask them to come.

I looked for a piece of paper and pencil because I still couldn't talk. I wrote

Can I see Jackson?

I gave it to Dan because Ken had already left.

"Yes. Of course." said Dan "Follow me."

We all followed Dan to the Jackson's room. I was scared to see how he is. We knocked on the door and when I saw Jackson I cried even more. He was awake and that made me happy.

"Miley?" wondered Jackson

I waved hi. I wrote

How are you? Are you okay?

I gave it to Nick to say to Jackson

"Miley's wondering how are you and if you're okay." said Nick

"I'm doing okay. How are you? How about dad?" asked Jackson

"Miley can't talk." said Kevin

"She's still in shock." said Joe

"Jackson." said Kelsey

"Yeah?" wondered Jackson

"Your dad is dead." said Lily

"No!!" shrieked Jackson

I went to Jackson and we hugged each other. They stayed there for a while. Everyone hugged Jackson and I. They all stayed together. I wrote that they could go back to the camp if they wanted to. But they all stayed. Nick, Joe and Kevin had to go but will be coming back. As well as Lily and Kelsey. I was excused though because of the death. We both cried all night. Jackson went to sleep around 2am. I couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's short. But I'll update asap.**

**Love,**

**punette101  
**


	6. worried and moving Final Jam?

It's been 3 days since the accident. And next week Friday is Final Jam. Miley still hasn't come to Camp Rock. Afraid that is she left so would Jackson. The doctors said that he might not make it. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey were there everyday as much as they can. People from Camp Rock were sending her and Jackson letters and flowers. Miley hasn't been sleeping at all. Especially since she has to make all funeral arrangements. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey all helped out.

They were all worried for her. She hasn't been eating sleeping in days. She looks sick. She's been crying pretty much 24 hours. Some people from Camp has even visited her. Everyone is worried about her. Even Amber and Ashley.

Miley was just sitting in the hospital room working on the funerals while Jackson was sleeping. When there was a knock on the door. Miley got up and opened the door. See Miley still hasn't talked since the accident. As Miley opened the door she saw Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Kelsey.

"Hey Miles." said Kelsey

Miley just nodded and let the inside. She walked back to the table and started to work again.

"Miles are you alright?" asked Kevin

Miley didn't respond.

"Have you been sleeping?" asked Joe

Miley shook her head no.

"Have you said anything?" asked Lily

Miley shook her head no.

"Have you been anywhere outside this room?(There is a bathroom in the room)"asked Kelsey

Miley shook her head no.

"Have you been eating?" questioned Nick

Miley didn't respond. She just kept working on all the papers. They didn't push her to say anything. They didn't want her to get mad but wanted they want to help her bad. Miley had asked some doctors and the 2 officers Dan and Ken if they could bring the funeral service people at the hospital. They let her because they knew that she was still in shock and didn't want to leave her brother.

The funeral would be next week Wednesday. It will just be her and her friends. No other family was in Tennessee. So if Jackson died she would be a foster child. Everything was pretty much set for the funeral. All she needed was the where they should be buried an the flowers. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey helped her out.

After a while Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey left to go back to camp. As they were in the car they talked about Miley.

"I'm really worried about Miley." said Kelsey

"We all are." said Kevin who was driving

"I'm scared for her." said Lily

"I know. She hasn't been sleeping, talking and EATING!" shrieked Joe

"I know. It's scaring all of us. She's hurting herself." said Nick

"She's stressed out by everything. She's been dealing with all the funeral arrangements." said Kevin

"And hoping that Jackson won't die. Because he's all she has left in her family." said Lily

"We might need to move Final Jam. For Miley." said Nick

"She might not be able to get up there and sing." said Kelsey

"Then let's put aside Final Jam for at least a week." said Joe

"Alight. We'll ask everyone." said Nick

Nick, Joe, and Kevin went to go and talk to the head of the Camp. While Lily and Kelsey went back to their cabin.

"I think that we should move Final Jam at least a week." said Kevin

"Why?" asked Alex the head of the Camp

"Because of all the stress. Especially with Miley Stewart." said Nick

"Oh yes. The girl with all her family tat died." said Alex

"Yes. She's been looking forward to this since the beginning. And I bet she would hate if she missed it." said Joe

"Well. I mean she is having a hard time. And she is a good student here." started Alex "Why not."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin smiled. And thanked him.

"But ONLY a week. That's it." said Alex

"Yes sir. Thank you." said 3 brothers

They went to Lily and Kelsey and told them the news. They were all happy yet still sad. Nick, Joe, and Kevin have to announce it to everyone tomorrow. They all just stayed at the girls cabin for about an hour until they left to go to their own.

**The next day….**

Nick, Joe, and Kevin had an announcement to have everyone meet at the field at noon. By then everyone was there. They were scared to tell them. Hoping they wouldn't be too mad. Lily and Kelsey were at the front and waited until Nick, Joe, and Kevin got outside. Finally after about 15 minutes they came out.

"Okay I know that you're all wondering why we called you all here." started Kevin

"Well the thing is. Please don't get mad when we say this." said Joe

"We have to move Final Jam to next week." said Nick

People groaned and sighed. A lot looked mad. Some looked relieved.

"We're sorry but we all are stressed out here and we need to cool down." said Joe

"But why!!" asked someone from the audience

"Because of all the things that have been going on here for the past week. And it also gives you time to work even more on your performances." said Nick

"Whatever!!" yelled people

"Yeah you're just doing that for your friend!" yelled a girl

"Mostly yes. But-." started Kevin

"Boo!!"

"That's not fair!"

A lot of shouts and yelling about it not being fair was going on.

"HEY!!" yelled Nick

Everyone was silent.

"Ok yeah. But Miley is in a lot of stress right now." said Kevin

"And a lot of us are worried about her. She hasn't spoke, talked, slept, and barley ate in days." stated Joe

"So! That's her problem!!" yelled another girl

"Yeah we're doing this for Miley but think about this." started Nick "If your family died. Pretty much ALL of your family at the age of 15. Only had one left but the doctors said they might not make it. And you would have to be a orphan. Top it all of trying to do all funeral arrangements and so much more and you had a chance of living your dream one week later and of course you can't get over the ALL your family is dead. Wouldn't you at least want to have a chance of living your dream?'

Everyone was silent. They knew Nick was right. That Nick, Joe and Kevin were right. They were being selfish and everyone should have a chance to live their dream. Some people nodded. As some were still thinking. But their thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

"No." said the voice

People were wondering who is it. But Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Kelsey knew. It was a voice they haven't heard in what seemed forever.

"What do you mean no?" wondered Lily

The person appeared. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Kelsey were right it was Miley. They started to walk to her.

"No. Don't change the day." said Miley

"Why not?" asked Kelsey

"I'm not going to do the show. Not anymore." said Miley "I can't do."

"No Miley you can." said Joe

"Yeah you can do it." said Nick

"No I can't!!" cried Miley

"Why not?" wondered Kevin

"Because. I have no more strength. I have no family!" cried Miley

"You still have Jackson." said Lily

"No I don't" said Miley

"You don't mean." said Nick

"Jackson's dead." cried Miley as she collapsed.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me forever. But I'm trying to upload asap because I'm going to be really busy soon and I might not have anytime to update. So I hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**punette101**


End file.
